deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow the Hedgehog vs Travis Touchdown
Description Shadow the hedgehog vs Travis Touchdown the battle of edge Intro Wiz: Edginess the term used to make people think they're really cool sometimes it works and sometimes it doensn't Boomstick: Like with Shadow the Hedgehog the ultimate Life form Wiz: and Travis Touchdown the #1 ranked assassin Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to find out who would win a death battle Shadow the Hedgehog Wiz: Project Shadow was a secret government organization to solve the mysteries on Immortality Boomstick: One scientist of the name of Dr. Gerald Robotnick worked on Project Shadow to find a cure for his granddaughter Maria who at the time had an unknown disease with no cure Wiz: They eventually came up with a key which was a failure in the form of a giant lizard? Boomstick: Robotnick was desperate so he made a deal with an alien known as Black Doom which he helped Robotnick to form Maria's cure, a hedgehog, wow this is so dumb Wiz: It get's even more ridiculous Maria eventually died when the space colony arc was being shut down and before Maria died she sent Shadow to earth to protect humans, you followed that? Boomstick: No all I got from that a character died in a Sonic game. Where's the script, oh yeah. "clears throat" Years later Shadow was woken up by Sonic's nemesis Eggman to do bad but eventually Shadow became a good guy when he remembered Maria's dying last words. Wiz: No more lame ass Sonic lore, so has Rocket Skates that allow him to keep up with Sonic in a race who's estimated max speed is around 2887 MPH along with super strength Boomstick Shadow also has a variety of Chaos powers to change up the fight, such as Chaos Spear, Chaos Blast, and with the help of a Chaos Emerald Shadow uses Chaos Control to control time and space Wiz: if Shadow gets serious he can remove his inhibitor rings around his wrists to unleash his full power which can destroy multiple Mephiles's which took the combined efforts of Shadow, Rouge, and, Omega to beat. Boomstick: he can power through an alien fleet in one blast, bested Sonic in combat, and plays tug of war with a giant alien who's as big as the moon with his body!? Damn he sounds unstoppable! Wiz: Well Boomstick: Their's always a catch isn't their? Wiz: You see Shadow is a very overconfident in his abilities, that's why he believes he is the "Ultimate" Life-form. Boomstick: Well if I were you I'd stay the hell away from Shadow. Travis Touchdown Wiz: One fateful day Otaku/Edgelord Travis Touchdown was wasting his life at a bar, because he lost everyone he's ever loved Boomstick: Then on that same day a woman by the name of Sylvia proposed to Travis that if he becomes the #1 ranked assassin she'll sleep with him if you know what I mean Wiz: So Travis grabbed his trusty beam katana and fought to be the #1 ranked assassin. Boomstick: Travis doesn't just use that sword oh no, he has blade that is actually 4 laser katanas at once also has two twin red blades. Wiz: though battery life is limited so he needs to shake it to recharge it. Boomstick: Umm Wiz that looks like he's jerking off. Wiz: Yeah I know it does, I know it does. Boomstick: Travis also knows several wrestling techniques to try and keep his enemies off guard Wiz: Also he can break the fourth wall. Boomstick: OH SHIT!!........ What where is he? Wiz: You see unlike certain characters Travis isn't annoying dick and doesn't directly talk to the audience only just mentions them. Boomstick: Oh that's good to hear, uhh Travis has accomplished many achievements during his Assassin career, he's became the #1 ranked assassin twice, defeated a giant mech piloted by 24 cheerleaders and their leader, giant robots, hordes of thugs, survived getting impaled, and he could tank 4 grenades without leaving a single scratch on him. Wiz: He's survived getting electrocuted to the point where he got passed out, getting slammed into the air, and get shot at by two plasma beams that caused huge explosions. Boomstick: So the dude's a badass but he could get pretty reckless. Wiz: He's also still human which has limitations Boomstick: Still though Travis Touchdown is one assassin you don't want to face. Interlude Wiz: all right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle Fight The scene takes place on the No More Heroes apartment building where Travis Touchdown is taking a dump in his toilet. Then Shadow breaks down the bathroom door. Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog and i'm here to, oh god oh god! Travis: Jesus can't a guy have some damn privacy!! Shadow: I'll just be waiting outside. Shadow then exits the building, eventually Travis finishes his dump and prepares for the match. Once he is done he sees Shadow for the fight. Travis: So a large rat wants to be rank #1 Shadow: Of course I Shadow the Hedgehog am the ultimate life form will prove himself to be #1 Travis: Fair Enough let's give the readers a good fight they won't forget Shadow: Sorry what? Travis: You know those guys. Travis then points directly towards you. Shadow: Huh, never noticed them before, but you are right let's give them a fight that they won't forget. FIGHT!! Summary Next Time Authors Note Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs